With the development of wireless communication technology, nowadays mobile devices have enabled file transmission through wireless communication technology. However, existing solutions of file transmission have respective ranges of application. Therefore it is particularly important to choose suitable transmission modes according to the characteristics of files to be transmitted.
Conventionally, there are two technical solutions for file transmission between mobile devices. The first solution is to transmit files through Bluetooth. Turn on the Bluetooth on two mobile devices, search automatically, and transmit files after having found the opposite terminal. The second solution is by way of Wireless Fidelity (WIFI). Activate WIFI on both terminals, connect both terminals to a wireless local area network (WLAN) through WIFI, find the opposite terminal, and then transmit files to the opposite terminal through software such as Internet Protocol (IP) Messenger.
In the course of invention, the inventor found the following defects of the existing technical solutions. In the first solution, transmitting files through Bluetooth has a very limited rate, which extremely limits the efficiency of file transmission. While in the second solution, the rate is also low when the WIFI signal quality is poor, which also limit the efficiency of file transmission.